Tauto Azupo
Tauto Noqua Azupo is the Head Adminral of the Vindictus Ove, the naval branch of the Oscdean States. He is responsible for overseeing and orchestrating the actions of the branch, oftening leading the Vindictus Ove on strike missions, field support, and scouting explorations. Biography and Career Early Life Tauto Noqua Azupo was born and raised in the Oscdean capital. Like any other Oscdeans born in the capital, Azupo‘s young life received full military education and servitude, and eventually started his career as a Aeronautical Engineer after finishing his 4 years of mandatory military service. During an internship with his uncle, Mayum Azupo, Tauto had the opportunity to go to the Erfaren Shipyard Complex to work on a class of recently stationed Oscdean cargo ships, the Wertuna Class. He was always fond of how things worked, but he never expected to learn about the machinery that fueled the workings of large ships. In just a span of two weeks, Azupo fell in love with what he was doing there and decided to change his career as a Naval Mechanical engineer. Under his uncle’s recommendation and his vast knowledge in Aernautical Engineering, Azupo worked in the Erfaren Shipyard Complex for the next three years under Mayum’s guidance; Repairing ship thrusters, maintaining hanger bays, and even learning about geography from a female colleague of his, Indiraum Ventura. The Corp War Incindent It wasn’t until the introduction of the Unata Class destroyer in 2977 and the Corp War that things started to take a turn for Azupo. Since the Unata’s introduction, Azupo secretly studied the functions and structure of the ship out of boredom and curiosity while working onboard on one as a Maintenance worker. A year later, the Corp War broke out between the Oscdean States, Dalkai and the Corpington Republic. The ship that Azupo was on, the VO Cais Nonus, was ordered to help maintain martial law on the city of Leinster. In a turn of events, the Cais Nonus was struck by a Thermobaric Bomb, which annihilated the main bridge and killed/badly wounded many high ranking officers in charge of the ship. Without anyone controlling the main functions of the ship, Azupo barged into the Unata's CIC Station, and usurped the ship's control terminals from there. While trying to work with the control terminal, Azupo also began to take the role of a captain, often telling different crew squads to take care of specific stations on the ship. Azupo just refused to let the ship go down. Eventually, the Azupo manage to have the ship retaliate incoming Corpington air units and initiate a risky Orbital Drive to the nearest Oscdean shipyard. After the Cais Nonus was safely retrieved back into her hanger for major repairs, Azupo was arrested on two counts of illegally controlling a military ship below the rank of Admiral and putting lives at danger for initiating an Orbital Drive without proper navigation systems. However, after a few court cases, and the current Fleet Admiral, Gallus Vibaerm defending Azupo, he was eventually acquitted and given the Primus Vindictus badge. 4 years later after serving in the Vindictus's Ove officer branches, Tauto Azupo was eventually chosen to become the next Vindictus Ove Fleet Admiral. Category:Characters Category:Active